Cold Feet
by BennieWaffles
Summary: She's cold very often. They grow closer because of it. Clace. Rated Kplus. AH. AU. Cute one-shot. OOC.


**Cold Feet**

 **Sum: She's cold very often. They grow closer because of it. Clace. Rated Kplus. AH. AU. Cute one-shot. OOC.**

 **A/N: Okay, let me start off: I LOVE YOU GUYS.**

 **There are so many of you that like/love my one-shots and I haven't really shown appreciation for you yet. I love y'all so much, plus, I haven't even gotten** ** _one_** **hate comment. That's pretty amazing.**

 **There are seriously some of you who just read every one-shot in one sitting, review/fav/follow them all XD I love you so much. That's so crazy to me, honestly. I thank you, for every single one of your reviews!  
If you have ****_any_** **questions about anything, I will try to answer them as honestly as I can (if I want to XD). You can** ** _always_** **PM me or post a review with your questions.**

 **On with the story.**

 **By the way, I'm actually never cold unless I'm sick, so this definitely isn't inspired my me. It's inspired from a story I read on NotAlwaysRomantic.**

 **My laptop** ** _still_** **does the double space thing, so be aware of that. Also, sorry for any typos.**

...

...

...

He'd always thought she was kind of... strange.

She was nerdy, geeky, short, petite, freckly, _cute_ and in some strange way, totally his type.

Normally, he wouldn't go for the girl with any actual brain, because bimbos were much easier. A quick fuck and you're done. Sometimes they got clingy, but with their walnut brains most of them could at least comprehend that it was a one time thing.

But he really liked her. Well, he didn't want to, but his body and mind were attracted to her.

Whenever she was close to him, he would get goosebumps and the undeniable feeling of wanting her closer.

Okay, he didn't not want to like her, 'cause he did want to like her. He was just confused.

She wasn't the type of girl he usually went for. She wasn't the type of girl he deserved.

In short, he felt that she was way out of his league.

But this, this really proved it.

The gang had gone out clubbing, Maia, Jordan, Isabelle, Magnus, Alec, Clary, Jace and Sebastian.

After that, Jace was left to escort Clary home.

Something that he never really noticed before but was always there: she was always cold, apparently.

He first noticed it on that escort home, in her long sleeved shirt on a hot summer night, when she was actually _shivering_.

It was 35 fucking degrees outside and she was _shivering._

With anyone else, say Alec, he would've thought him completely insane and would've relentlessly teased him about it.

With Clary, he thought it was adorable to the max.

He couldn't help but think that they were perfect for each other in every way; she was always cold, he was always warm.

''You cold?'' He glanced at her sideways, smirking as her cheeks heated up, avoiding his gaze.

''Maybe.'' Her voice was small, ashamed.

He chuckled, shrugging off his leather jacket and moving to walk behind her, gently putting it over her shoulders.

She glanced up in surprise.

''You didn't have to do that...''

He sighed internally. She was so generous, not greedy at all. Perfect for him, being greedy and selfish, but always generous when it came to her.

''Yes, I did. I think there's something chronically wrong with you if you're cold while it's 35 degrees.''

She made an _adorable_ sound in the back of her throat, he glanced at her to see her cheeks bright red.

''I'm always cold.'' She muttered.

He couldn't stop staring at her, her red locks falling around her face, bouncing slightly as she walked.

''I've noticed.''

And suddenly, they were right in front of her house.

It was like the time passed in a minute, but in reality it had been fifteen.

All the lights were off inside, Clary cursed as she scrambled for her keys.

''Fuck.''

His jaw basically dropped to the floor.

He had never ever heard his little angel swear before.

Yeah, no shame. She was his little angel.

''What's up?'' He asked, trying to seem nonchalant after being shocked severely. She was so innocent, usually, and suddenly she was _swearing_? He couldn't help but wonder in what other situations she would swear.

Still, no shame.

''I—eh... Sorta forgot my keys, maybe, sorta? And very maybe, my parents sorta aren't home...''

He chuckled, pulling it into a smirk.

''You can sleep at my house if you want.''

''Uh, I'd actually really appreciate that, if you don't mind at least.''

He grinned. ''Of course not.''

...

...

...

Soon enough, Jace was parked in his favorite spot and was watching Clary's ass as she stepped out of the car. And her body.

Her body was naturally delicious, but he especially loved it today because it was wrapped in the same tight shirt that she wore the night before paired with the same shorts. And, on top of that, his football jacket with his number and name on the back.

Which was just as good as her wearing his hickeys on her neck, or having his arm around her constantly.

It showed that she was already taken, even though she wasn't.

But he hoped that she soon would be.

He hoped that last night was a sign of affection. Instead of making him sleep on the couch, they actually slept in the same bed—which may or may not have made him squeal internally—and ended up spooning, legs tangled.

He may or may not already've been in love with her.

He could see all the guys looking at her as she walked through the school, all of them looking at _his_ name on her back.

Instead of going to his friends like he always did, he moved to walk next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

She tensed a little. ''Whaaat are you doing?''

''Ssht.'' He gently sushed her, and as he expected, only a second after he did the bell rang.

She started to pull away to go to her class, but he gently grabbed her wrist and tugged her behind a corner.

The hallways thinned until they were completely deserted, leaving them alone.

He pushed her back against the lockers, moving his hands from her shoulders to rest beside her head on the cold metal.

''What are you doing?'' She repeated.

''Okay, so, you know... I—uh...'' What was happening. Jace Herondale _never_ stuttered.

Yet, he was now, before the woman he loved.

''What is it, Jace?'' Her voice turned a bit more gentle, her eyes prying innocently into his.

He loved the way his name rolled off her tongue, hoped it would so many times more, in _so_ many different positions.

No shame, if you're looking for shame, then get out of here.

''I think I love you? Like, love love you, y'know?''

His face was so close to hers, he could feel her breath, he could feel her slow inhale as he spoke the words.

''Umm...''

Instead of panicking like his mind and heart were telling him to do, he raised his eyebrows hopefully in wait of a response.

''Does that mean I can keep your jacket?''

He pulled his eyebrows together in confusion, smiling a bit. She was too cute.

''Uh—because you know, it smells really good... It smells like you, I guess, and—um—you smell really good,'' she paused, glancing up into his eyes for reassurement, which he gave her with a gentle nod, ''and I think I love—your smell. I—I mean, um—I love you?''

She was looking down at her shoes again, so to get her attention, he rested his forehead against hers, gazing at her lids until her eyes met his uncertainly.

He smirked, before closing the tiny gap between them.

Her lips were soft and gentle against his, but like fire at the same time. Every time only a fraction of a bit of pressure was applied, a jolt of adrenaline would be shot through his nerves like fireworks.

He grabbed her hands, intertwining their fingers before holding them above her head again.

He liked being in control and she did _not_ mind.

Just to confirm their relationship to the public, he left a nicely sized hickey on her neck.

Isabelle would be pissed.

 **A/N: Bam.**

 **Here a little fun fact: not all whales are whales but all whales are whales.**

 **My recommendations of the day: the movie Real Steel, watched it again recently and as I did before, loved it! Also, the Walking Dead. Went through four seasons in five days. Also, the book Hex by Thomas Olde Heuvelt, it's a horror book I guess? It's really good. The family banter and stuff are so realistic, I love it. Also, Thomas Olde Heuvelt is pretty handsome. And he's Dutch. So am I. See the connection?**

 **Seeing I will have the chance to write a** ** _lot_** **more—mainly because my May vacation is coming up, two weeks off school—I WILL NEED A LOT OF IDEAS. Sorry, that needed to be in caps. Need to capture peoples attention, y'know? So, anyway, feed me ideas. Cute little conversations from Tumblr or NotAlwaysRomantic are enough for me to base a one-shot on.**

 **Fav and review :) xoxoxox**

 **Waffles out.**


End file.
